On certain combination punching and laser machines, the punching and the laser machining of workpieces are carried out successively. During the punching operation, the laser machining device is moved by a laser positioning device into a parked position away from the punched workpiece. For laser machining the workpiece, the laser machining device is transferred into a functional position near the workpiece by the laser positioning device.
Due to the punching device and the laser machining device both being fastened to the machine frame, there is a risk that shocks and impacts occurring during the punching operation of the machine tool will be transferred to the laser machining device arranged in the parked position. In order to prevent the laser machining device from being affected by punching of the workpiece, special design precautions are taken in the prior art.
On a machine tool, which is provided by TRUMPF (address: Johann-Maus-Straβe 2, 71254 Ditzingen, Germany) under the name “TruMatic® 6000 fiber”, the laser machining device is mounted together with the laser positioning device on a base plate which is in turn, in the parked position of the laser machining device, resiliently mounted on the machine frame which is also equipped with the punching device. The suspension of the TruMatic® 6000 fiber provides an advanced system that ensures that the shocks and impacts associated with the punching operation of the machine are not transferred unfiltered to the laser machining device. If a workpiece is being laser-machined and the laser machining device is thus positioned in the functional position near the workpiece, the resilient mounting of the base plate equipped with the laser machining device is deactivated by means of a device provided solely for this purpose and the laser machining device is rigidly connected to the machine frame of the generic machine tool by means of the base plate. As a result of the rigid connection of the laser machining device to the machine frame, the workpiece can be laser-machined with the required precision.